Freeport 5
Freeport 5 was originally built by the Independent Mining Guild (IMG), but the base was subsequently abandoned due to the intense radiation that plagues the system. A small, particularly dedicated band of Zoners moved in soon after and declared the base Freeport 5. Despite being shielded by a planetary fragment, the intense radiation requires a constant influx of Pharmaceuticals for both the Zoners and those travelers unfortunate enough to become afflicted with radiation poisoning. Details Freeport 5 is a Zoner freeport in the harzardous Omega-41 system, founded on the remains of an abandoned IMG survey station. The station is in close proximity to the jump holes to Omicron Theta and Omicron Gamma, as well as the Corsair outpost at Leon. Infocard *LOCATION: Omega 41 system *OWNER: Zoners *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 150 Ships Selling *None. Commodities Selling *Artifacts - $202 *Consumer Goods - $540 *Engine Components - $1,199 *Fertilizers - $240 *Pharmaceuticals - $680 *Polymers - $480 Guns For Sale *Helios *Helios 2 *Fury *Fury 2 Turrets For Sale *Helios Turret *Fury Turret Missiles For Sale *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 *Lancer Missile - Class 7 *Neutralizer Missile - Class 7 Shields For Sale *Adv. Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Bulwark Fr. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Bulwark H.F. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Bulwark L.F. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Adv. Bulwark Fr. Shield - Class 8 (Level 26) *Adv. Bulwark H.F. Shield - Class 8 (Level 26) *Adv. Bulwark L.F. Shield - Class 8 (Level 26) *Barrier Fr. Shield - Class 9 (Level 30) *Barrier H.F. Shield - Class 9 (Level 30) *Barrier L.F. Shield - Class 9 (Level 30) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Hornet Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Driller Mine *Swatter Mine *Cutter Mine Rumors "Outside of colony space you don't have the luxury of Jump Gates. You must use Jump Holes to travel between systems. Omega-41 is a crossroads in this part of space. There are Holes that lead to Omega-11 and Omega-5 on the western side and to Omicron Theta and Omicron Gamma in the eastern half." - Juan Carlos Marquez, Zoners "The Corsairs and Red Hessians have been fighting a vicious war against each other to the west and north of here. As Zoners we do not get involved; we must sell supplies to both sides to make a living. My cousin is a proprietor in Omega-3 and often deals with Red Hessians." - Freeport 5 Bartender Jack Phillips "My son had to flee this base. He had to get as far away from this part of Sirius as he could. He made a terrible mistake and fell in love with a Corsair woman. Though the girl loved him, too, the Corsairs would never accept such a union." - Ibrahim Piniones, Zoners "Zoner goods flow between this base and Freeport 9 on the other side of Omicron Gamma. The Corsairs let us pass because we supply them with many of the goods they use themselves." ''- Ibrahim Piniones, Zoners ''"We get many of our goods from Freeport 1 in Omega-3. We ship Polymers, Engine Components, and Fertilizers here from that area. The Corsairs must fight the Red Hessians to enter that space, but we may pass unhindered." '' - Ibrahim Piniones, Zoners ''""Lucky" Logan Connor was one tough nut, as anyone will tell you. He would take on an entire patrol of Corsairs, picking them off one by one. Based out of Freeport 5 to be close to his favorite prey, he liked living life on the ragged edge. His luck finally ran out in 780, when he ventured too far from the safety of the Gredos Cloud in the Corsairs home territory of Omicron Gamma. A mass of Corsairs pursued him back into the nebula. It was rumored that they didn't actually dispose of Connor on the spot, but merely disabled his ship and let him die a slow death by asphyxiation." - Juan Carlos Marquez, Zoners "In 550 AS the Bretonian government chartered the exploratory/research ship Fearless to explore the fringes of the mysterious Edge Nebula. After several years spent crossing the outer Omega systems, they discovered Omicron Theta and its sole planet, Pygar. Upon completing a brief survey of the planet and retrieving several strange Artifacts that were sent back by courier ship to Cambridge, they continued on into the mysterious clouds that traversed the eastern end of the system. The Fearless was never seen again." - Juan Carlos Marquez, Zoners "Jesse Casas was truly an original. Captured as a young Corsair on his first mission to the inner house systems, he spent years imprisoned in Vierlande. He eventually renounced his Corsair vows and joined the Bounty Hunters Guild. Flying the Rebel, Casas used his intimate knowledge of the pirate ways to full tactical advantage. He finally met his demise somewhere in the Napo Cloud in 791." - Freeport 5 Bartender Jack Phillips "There is a very dangerous radiation zone in the center of this system. Even very good shields will not hold up very long in there. Be careful when traveling through that you avoid it, or you may end up dead." - Ibrahim Piniones, Zoners "Drifting just beyond the inner edge of the planetary fragment field, the Independence was part of the IMG's failed effort to establish a Diamond mining operation in Omega-41. The debris has been left untouched for some time now, mostly due to its highly exposed location near the neutron star. It is rumored that there were Diamonds onboard, but no one is certain." - Juan Carlos Marquez, Zoners "One day the Corsairs may destroy this base if we find we have no more need of it. The Zoners do not realize what kind of people we are. Death is so familiar to a Corsair that delivering it is second nature. It would trouble no Corsair to put every Zoner at this base to the sword." - Rico Santini, Corsairs "Do you know what it means when I tell you that I am a Ventru? I doubt you would understand my full meaning. Travel deeper into our worlds and perhaps then the horrible truth will make itself clear to you." - Flor Soto, Corsairs "Every firstborn Corsair carries the family's ancestral blade. The knife is a symbol of our struggle to live and the solidarity of each line. The blades are made from the remnants of the first ship that landed on Crete." - Alberto Cordero, Corsairs "Soon I will be headed to Omega-5 to fight the Red Hessians in that part of Sirius, where it is vital that we gain control. It is every Corsair's responsibility to fly a tour of duty in the Hessian War." - Flor Soto, Corsairs "The shipyard Tripoli requires many different Commodities to maintain production of our vessels and raiding crafts. We ship Polymers and Engine Components there from this base." - Rico Santini, Corsairs "We bring Artifacts to this base from Crete. It is not as lucrative a run as others, but the Zoners will find buyers for them. Either way we make our money." - Alberto Cordero, Corsairs "One of the Zoners here at this base fell in love with my daughter. When she told me of her love I sent her back to Crete. She can never return here. My son has gone looking for the man who dishonored my family." - Rico Santini, Corsairs "The Bounty Hunters at this base are fools. Granted, we cannot attack them while they are here, but most of them will soon find themselves in Corsair ambushes when they have left the no-fighting zone that surrounds this place." - Alberto Cordero, Corsairs "People often wonder how Corsairs can have such excellent ships when they are all pieced together from stolen and salvaged vessels. Corsairs are masters of making something from nothing, and we have an advantage. Not all Artifacts are useless; many we recovered offered insight into the science of ship building." - Flor Soto, Corsairs "Obviously you have the skills required to survive if you have come to the edges of Sirius. As a Guild instructor I train newbie Bounty Hunters the skills that you and I already have. The first thing I teach them is that becoming a good pilot is a gradual process." - Hunter Liz Becker, Bounty Hunters Guild "This is my first time in this part of Sirius. I couldn't believe it when I saw my old instructor here. He told me that knowing the Jump Holes to this system didn't mean I was ready for them yet. I'm not going home like he said I should; I'm good enough for these Corsairs." - Tracker Jim York, Bounty Hunters Guild "The trick to killing Corsairs is taking them head on. They aren't used to someone getting in their face and fighting them squarely; it throws them off balance. Then you have the advantage. I know. I've killed two Corsairs already." - Hunter Liz Becker, Bounty Hunters Guild "I specialize in killing Corsairs. if you want one dead I can do it for you, but it's going to cost you. It's a family business, really. My father was killing these heartless cretins before me. It's not easy; these guys are incredible pilots with excellent ships." - Tracker Jim York, Bounty Hunters Guild "The trick to killing Corsairs is catching them off guard. Go into their home system, find a spot to hide, and ambush one or two as they cross in front of you. Once you've made your kills get out of there, because more are probably coming." - Hunter Liz Becker, Bounty Hunters Guild "I'm following a couple of Corsairs back from Dublin, where they stole a shipment of Gold. The bounty on these two guys will put me on easy street for months. Once I'm done refueling and resupplying I'm headed into Omicron Gamma." - Tracker Jim York, Bounty Hunters Guild Category:Bases Category:Freeports Category:Edge Worlds Category:Independent Factions